


A Meeting between Giants

by Pocket_Kaiju



Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Gen, Project Monarch (Legendary | MonsterVerse), Short Story, This story takes place way before the events of Bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Kaiju/pseuds/Pocket_Kaiju
Summary: During the events of the Great War, when Ghidorah's Planet Killers waged battle against the Titans of Earth, the queen of the monsters asks an old friend of hers for help.
Relationships: Godzilla/Mothra (Kaiju), Mothra/Kong friendship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	A Meeting between Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's good to be back! Sorry I've been away for so long, life has been crazy for me! This is just a little short story I thought up over the past few weeks! Keep in mind that this takes place in the far past, when Ghidorah first arrived to Earth! I hope you enjoy it! Expect more content soon!

Night was descending upon the secluded Skull Island. The setting sun cast its long golden rays over the tropical foliage, making every leaf look to be dipped in melted gold, every pool of water a rippling form of liquid amber that glowed with an alien hue. Insects buzzed within the trees, and if one listened closely, it almost seemed as if they were singing a song.

On the ground, a small Skullcrawler sniffed some fallen leaves. It was on the hunt, searching for its next meal. It chittered, took a step forward, sniffing again.

_ Boom. _

The Skullcrawler’s head snapped up. It froze, the only movement being the edge of its twitching tail.

_ Boom. _

_ Boom. _

_ BOOM. _

The Skullcrawler cried out, just barely managing to throw itself into the safety of a nearby bush as a gigantic foot came crashing down where it once stood. The animal fled, all thoughts on food forgotten.

The foot’s owner snorted out a breath. The huge Titan moved onward, heading off to a destination only he knew.

Kong, the last of the Great Apes, the king of Skull Island, was expecting a visitor tonight.

He hurried along the path that led to the ocean, following the scent of the sea. All fell silent when he passed, and only proceeded their evening music when he was long gone. It caused him to smile ruefully to himself; shouldn’t the animals that inhabited his island be used to his presence by now? He had only lived here for his _ entire _ life.

He emerged from the jungle, breathing in the fresh air. Kong eased himself down on the beach, allowing the water to lap lazily at his ankles. The clouds above him were long and gray, the stars unable to be seen as the sun disappeared behind the line of the horizon.

For a moment, he allowed his mind to wander, thinking of the world beyond the island. Were there other Great Apes out there? What would it be like to live on the mainland? He had never seen it, but he did remember his mother talking about it; according to her, it was beautiful. There was so much to explore, and she had promised him that when he was older, she’d take him there someday.

That promise was only a vague memory now. His mother was long gone, and wasn’t coming back. He knew he probably would never see the mainland for as long as he lived.

A sudden flash of light from above caught his attention. Kong sat up, focusing on the clouds. He squinted when the light appeared again, then grew closer, and closer, until it almost resembled the sun.

The clouds opened up, and the light descended slowly toward him, hovering a foot away from him over the water. Kong shielded his eyes, grimacing at how intense it was, resisting the urge to fully turn his face away.

The light died down, and Mothra regarded him with a friendly chirp. _ “Kong, my friend. It has been a while.” _

Kong dipped his head to her, grateful that he was able to see. _ “It is good to see you, my queen.” _

The majestic Titan landed and settled down next to him, folding her wings neatly over her back. She crossed her longer forelegs over each other and looked up at him. _ “How have you been?” _

_ “Good,” _ Kong answered. _ “Keeping the Skullcrawler population down, as usual. Still haven’t managed to kill their alpha.” _

_ “You are doing a noble thing, my friend.” _ Mothra have an approving nod. _ “These creatures disturb the balance of the planet. If they were to spread from this island, it would be a disaster.” _

_ “Indeed.” _ Kong sighed. _ “It is hard work, though. I sometimes wish I had _ someone _ to help me.” _

Mothra was silent for a moment. _ “Kong,” _ she said gently. _ “You know I cannot stay here.” _

_ “I know, I know.” _ Kong tried not to sound disappointed. _ “I was just wondering. You could stay for a little while. Just for a week, perhaps. Or a month.” _

_ “Godzilla needs me, Kong,” _ Mothra said. _ “A king cannot rule without his queen.” _

Godzilla. Anger bubbled in his gut at just the mention of his name. _ “What do you see in him?” _ he snarled. _ “How can you love such a rude and unfriendly creature?” _

_ “He is not as bad as you think,” _ Mothra said defensively. _ “He has a benevolent soul, and wishes to keep peace between Titans and humans. If you would only give him a chance, than you could see that benevolence, as well.” _

Kong trailed his fingers through the sand, making frustrated grunting noises in the back of his throat. _ “I’d be a better king than him,” _ he grumbled. _ “I could be better for everyone. If I were alpha, we could always be together, and I’d never be alone.” _

_ “Do not speak that way, Kong.” _ There was a hint of hostility in Mothra’s voice, a quiet growl behind her pleasant warbles. _ “You cannot challenge Godzilla impulsively. There is no need for the title of king to be passed on right now.” _

He immediately felt guilty; he hated to see Mothra mad. She was his only friend, and the last thing he wanted was to lose her just because of his complaining. _ “I’m sorry,” _ he said. _ “I didn’t mean to get on your nerves. I will not speak of Godzilla again.” _

Mothra reached out and patted his hand with her foreleg. _ “It is alright, my friend. You have not gotten on my nerves.” _ She hesitated, then continued. _ “I have a request to ask of you.” _

Kong tilted his head. _ “What is it?” _

_ “As you know, Ghidorah and his colleagues are continuing their assault upon the earth. They have gained many supporters from both the Titan and human sides.” _

Ghidorah and his colleagues. The Planet Killers. If there were any other Titans Kong hated more than Godzilla, it was the three-headed alien dragon and his friends. They had arrived on Earth five months ago, starting a huge war that many Titans had died in. Humans were involving themselves, too, but their influence wasn’t as major, though there were some examples of them aiding the Titans in certain battles against the invaders.

_ “That is horrible,” _ Kong said. _ “Who in their right mind would willingly join the Planet Killers?” _

_ “Those who fear a future in which they win,” _ Mothra answered. _ “It is better to be on the good side of the victors.” _ She buzzed her wings in agitation. _ “To make matters worse, our battles are destroying human encampments. They are beginning to fight any Titan they see, out of retaliation.” _

_ “What is Godzilla doing about it?” _Kong said.

_ “We have created a plan,” _ Mothra answered. _ “Gamera, Baragon, and Anguirus have all agreed to take part in it. I came to ask if you would aid yourself to us as well.” _

_ “Really?” _ Kong couldn’t help but feel a bit suspicious. What sort of plan would Godzilla want him to partake in? _ “Can you explain what this plan is?” _

_ “Certainly.” _ Mothra nodded. _ “As you know, we Titans have many abilities. One of them is the act of lending our energy to do what would be too great of a strain on one of us alone. __The humans are hindering our fight against the Planet Killers. But Gamera, Anguirus, Baragon, Godzilla, and I have all agreed that it would benefit us if we all learned to work together. Titans and humans, protecting the earth as a unified force. Coexisting together as one.” _

Kong didn’t comment, though he knew what he wanted to say after Mothra was finished. The Lightner continued.

_ “We have decided to choose one Titan from each species and split their soul in half. Then, we shall choose an unborn human child for each Titan. We will replace a part of their soul with a Titan’s, than give the Titan the piece of human soul we separated. This will bond the Titan and human together, connecting them as soulmates, through this life and the next.” _ Mothra looked at him. _ “Godzilla requested for your help. That you may choose a human to be your Bonded.” _

Kong stared at her, at first unable to replay. A rumbling chuckle echoed through his chest, and it quickly turned into full blown laughter. His heaving bellows echoed through the night.

Mothra waited patiently for him to finish.

He finally managed to compose himself, wiping some tears away as he caught his breath. _ “Your joking,” _ he said. _ “You can’t possibly be serious about this.” _

The look on Mothra’s face said that she was being very serious, indeed.

_ “Humans cannot be reasoned with,” _ he protested. _ “Their only goal in life is to destroy. To create Titan-human hybrids is absolutely insane.” _

_ “The humans we have chosen will be able to speak on our behalf,” _ Mothra argued. _ “Regular humans will know that we are here to defend them.” _

_ “Defend them from _ what_?” _ Kong asked exasperatingly. _ “Let the Planet Killers destroy them, for all I care! Titans will be better off without them, anyway!” _

_ “You are speaking as if you have no heart,” _Mothra said.

_ “And you are speaking as if you are too soft!” _

_ “KONG!” _Mothra reared up onto her hind legs and spread her wings, screeching out furiously. He shied away from her at once, terrified of her anger; to see the queen enraged was a sight no one wanted to behold. To be on the end of that rage was even worse.

_ “This is something we _ must _ do!” _ Mothra snarled with severity. _ “The humans are our allies! Do not tell me you have lowered yourself to the groveling standards of those cowardly wretches who wish to eradicate the human race!” _

Though Kong was not one to bow, he knew that to disregard any acts of respect at this moment would be absolutely foolish on his part. He lowered his head and hunched forward, digging his left cheek into the wet sand-the ultimate sign of submission for any Titan.

_ “My queen, forgive me,” _ he mumbled pleadingly through the grit. _ “I didn't mean to offend. Please cease your anger.” _

Mothra glowered at him with intense furor, her chest heaving as her wings pulsed a livid red. For a moment, he thought she would strike out at him, but she eventually dropped back down to all fours.

_ “Stand, Kong,” _she said.

Kong sat up, refusing to meet her gaze out of shame. Her wings changed to a dark gray-blue, signaling that she had calmed down, but was still angry. Neither of them spoke-for a minute or two, the only noises were the nightlife and the steady lapping of the waves.

_ “I should not have lost my temper like that,” _ Mothra finally murmured. _ “It was rash and immature of me. I am sorry.” _

_ “I’m the one who is sorry,” _ Kong quietly replied. _ “I spoke without thinking. I didn’t know you thought so highly of the humans. If I had, I wouldn’t have let my emotions get the better of me.” _

Mothra sighed. _ “My friend, we both made a mistake. Let us abandon this childish arguing and converse rightly. The time to act is now.” _

Kong nodded. _ “I agree.” _

_ “May I ask why you do not like humans?” _

It was Kong’s turn to sigh. _ “I don’t,” _ he admitted. _ “I find humans to be clever and admirable. My mother said that Great Apes are related to them, somehow. I have no quarrel with them. It’s just...ever since the Planet Killers arrived, you’ve been busy. Worrying about the humans and other Titans...it’s like you don’t have any time for _ me _ anymore.” _

_ “This...This is true,” _ Mothra reluctantly said. _ “But can you blame me? The future of our planet is at stake. As queen, it is my job to plan and lead the battles against the Planet Killer’s forces. I cannot just idly sit by and watch them destroy everything we love.” _

_ “And you are right for doing that,” _ Kong said. _ “I know I’m being selfish. I’m not being a very good friend.” _

_ “Kong,” _ Mothra said. _ “You are one of the kindest souls I have ever met. I do not wish to lose you to this war. Please, come with me to the mainland and help us save the world. We need you.” _

Kong looked out at the sea. He considered what it would be like to go with Mothra...to leave his island, to fight against the alien Titans he had only heard stories of. Would it be worth it? Would it be something he’d be proud of doing afterwords? Something his mother would have been proud of?

_ “What do you plan on calling these Titan-human hybrids?” _he asked.

_ “We are calling them Bondeds,” _ Mothra answered. _ “They will have incredible power, sharing it with their Titan. But only when Bonded and Titan join as one will their full potential be unleashed.” _

_ “Communication can’t be the only reason for creating them, though.” _

_ “No, it is not,” _ Mothra agreed. _ “I will be sharing my gift of rebirth with every Bonded and Titan. So that if the worst happens, and the Planet Killers succeed, both Titan and humankind will never die out.” _

It was a good plan. An effective plan. Mothra was good at coming up with those; Godzilla was lucky to have someone like her as his queen.

Once again, resentment for the Bluefire ate away at his gut, but he managed to push it back down.

_ “If I agree to this,” _ he slowly said. _ “What will become of my island? There will be no one to hold the Skullcrawlers back.” _

_ “True,” _ Mothra said. _ “But you can return when the war is finished. Your Bonded will be able to help you kill the Skullcrawlers.” _

Kong instantly disagreed. _ “Skull Island is no place for a human. Even an incredibly powerful one. You know that.” _

_ “I am not asking you to worry about the future, my friend. I am requesting you to think of the present.” _ Mothra held out her foreleg. _ “Come with me to fight for our world.” _

Kong hesitated.

Was this the right choice to make?

To leave Skull Island...with the possibility of never returning...the very prospect of it was absurd to him.

He had promised his mother he’d protect her grave. That he’d protect their home.

He couldn’t leave. Not now. Maybe someday...but that day was far in the future.

_ “I can’t,” _ he said. _ “I just can’t. I can’t leave my home to be ravaged by those beasts, Mothra. They have tainted enough, but I will not let them take over Skull Island completely.” _

Mothra nodded, making a sad whimpering noise. _ “I understand,” _she said.

_ “Mothra, please do not be disappointed.” _ Kong felt absolutely horrible for making his friend sad. _ “If you want...you can still choose a Bonded for me. Any human you like.” _

_ “You mean that?” _Mothra asked.

Kong nodded. _ “I do.” _

She sighed. _ “This is a dangerous war, Kong. I do not know if we can win it.” _

_ “We can. We will. I believe in you.” _

Her eyes glittered with a smiling shine. _ “Thank you, my friend. I will choose a human that matches your bravery. You will not be disappointed.” _

She stood up and lifted off, flapping just above his head. The queen reached down and touched Kong’s cheek tenderly, caressing him.

_ “Good luck, Kong. I will see you again.” _

_ “You too, Mothra. Stay safe.” _

He watched her wing away, his eyes never leaving her form, until she was only a small blue dot across the sea.


End file.
